


Flip the Script

by sbdrag



Series: Instincts [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Jack, Alpha Raimundo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottoming from the Top, Canon-Typical Violence, Clay is the Best, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Chase, Omega Clay, Swearing, Topping from the Bottom, omega Kimiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: Secondary puberty was not being kind to Jack Spicer.Like everyone else, once he hit eighteen his secondary gender traits had emerged – and to the surprise of everyone (including himself), he was an alpha. An alpha. Him.It made things… complicated.While it wasn’t a sure thing, early personality and physical traits were a pretty good indicator of secondary gender, since they tended to overlap. And Jack did not act like an alpha – yeah, sure, he was an evil boy genius, but he wasn’t very strong, or aggressive, or confident (outside of his robots). So, yeah, he’d been pretty convinced he was going to be an omega his entire life so far. It had almost made him choose not to be evil – but then there had been Chase.Chase, heylin prince of darkness, and completely casual omega.He didn’t even try to hide it or anything – and if one of the baddest baddies of all time was an omega, well Jack certainly could be, couldn’t he?





	Flip the Script

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok ok, I get it - alpha Chase, omega Jack, personalities, it makes sense. But _WHAT. IF._
> 
> Anyways. I know that the monks get past Wudai, but it's more they're using their Wudai moves because they don't _need_ anything more powerful.

Secondary puberty was not being kind to Jack Spicer.

 

Like everyone else, once he hit eighteen his secondary gender traits had emerged – and to the surprise of everyone (including himself), he was an alpha. An _alpha._ _Him_.

 

It made things… complicated.

 

While it wasn’t a sure thing, early personality and physical traits were a pretty good indicator of secondary gender, since they tended to overlap. And Jack did not act like an alpha – yeah, sure, he was an evil boy genius, but he wasn’t very strong, or aggressive, or confident (outside of his robots). So, yeah, he’d been pretty convinced he was going to be an omega his entire life so far. It had almost made him choose not to be evil – but then there had been Chase.

 

Chase, heylin prince of darkness, and completely casual omega.

 

He didn’t even try to hide it or anything – and if one of the baddest baddies of all  _ time _ was an omega, well Jack certainly could be, couldn’t he?

 

Except now Jack couldn’t even risk to be around Chase because his new hormones were going  _ crazy _ and contrary to popular belief, Jack didn’t seek out embarrassment. He’d already had a celebrity crush on the evil warlord – he wasn’t going to compound that with drooling and possibly trying to hit on someone he  _ knew _ would be grossed out.

 

Of course, that couldn’t be the  _ only _ problem – that would just be too simple.

 

“Partner, you might want to close your mouth,” Clay said helpfully.

 

Jack shook his head as he complied, and slapped his face for good measure. He hadn’t won any kind of fight with the monks in  _ months _ – all because two of them –  _ two of them _ – were omegas and he kept getting… distracted. And  _ they’d _ gone through puberty a year or more ago, and weren’t having the same problems. 

 

“Don’t help him!” Raimundo said, smashing a Jackbot with a kick, “He was totally drooling over you, dude! Gross!”

 

“I seem to remember someone else who had trouble with that...” Clay said, crossing his arms.

 

“Had?” Kimiko added, also smashing a Jackbot, “Who was drooling into his breakfast this morning?”

 

“Shut up, Xiaolin losers!” Jack declared, face going red. He was flying above the tableau with his helipack, trying to regain  _ some _ dignity.

 

Clay and Kimiko?  _ Clay and Kimiko, really!? _ One had the physique but lacked the temperment, and the other was just the opposite. At least Raimundo was an alpha – Jack wasn’t sure if he could handle the ribbing the Brazilian monk would have given him otherwise. All things considered, it was probably good that the two more understanding monks were the ones his hormones were going gaga for.

 

“You are all so foolish!” Omi called cheerfully, still a year too young, “When I am an alpha, I will be having self-control up the butt!”

 

“That’s out the ass, Omi,” Raimundo corrected, (“That, too!”) blushing a little himself, “And I was drooling over the food, not  _ Clay! _ ”

 

“I didn’t realize you liked rice porridge so much, Rai,” Clay said, grinning.

 

_ Ugh _ , Jack thought,  _ Don’t do that stupid, charming ‘mischievous’ farm boy thing – I don’t even like these goody-two-shoes types! _

 

At least it embarrassed Raimundo, who growled in frustration, “Can we just finish kicking Jack’s butt and go home? We have the Wu.”

 

“I feel kind of bad for him, you know,” Kimiko said, patting the dirt off her hands, “It’s not his fault we’re such hot omegas.”

 

“I’m  _ right  _ here!” Jack reminded her… from a distance safely out of scent range.

 

“I didn’t think you could hear me from up there,” Kimiko replied, cupping her hands over her mouth. She grinned impishly afterward, the liar. He’d thought she was cute before, but with the new hormones the teasing and the grin were just…

 

“Whatever!” the evil genius yelled, turning and flying off before he could finish that train of thought, “Keep the stupid Wu!”

 

“Duh!” Raimundo called after him, “That’s what you get to do when you  _ win _ !”

 

Naturally, Jack returned home in a sour, confusingly sexually frustrated state. He took off his helipack and coat as soon as he walked into his lab - then paused, sniffing and opening his mouth a little. They weren’t as strong a they would be when they were fully formed, but the new olfactory organs on the roof of his mouth (which made his mouth super sore all the time on top of making all his food taste weird because  _ fuck _ biology) were picking up the scent of another alpha. 

 

It wasn’t hard to locate them when they just up and revealed themselves, though.

 

“ _ You’re _ an alpha?” Wuya asked incredulously, putting her hands on her hips. 

 

Jack rolled his eyes and stomped past her, slumping into a workbench and finding something to do, “Ha ha ha, laugh it up.”

 

“Oh, I will,” the witch said, already cackling, “You - an alpha! No wonder you’ve been avoiding everyone!”

 

_ Everyone on the heylin side, you mean, _ Jack thought petulantly. Yeah, his troubles with the monks were annoying and embarrassing - but  _ they _ made fun of him for being a hormonal mess, which  _ everyone _ was when second puberty hit. His heylin compatriots were going to twist the knife where it actually  _ hurt _ \- that he was nothing like how an alpha was supposed to be. He’d been lucky no one else had shown up to a showdown in the past few months - but he knew his luck couldn’t last forever. It usually didn’t last  _ this  _ long.

 

“The fuck are you here for?” he asked, too irritated to even try to be polite. 

 

Wuya draped herself around his shoulders - pure alpha power move right there, “That wasn’t very nice, Jack.”

 

“Neither am I,” the boy genius replied dryly, fighting the immediate urge to push the witch away. Her alpha scent was so damn  _ strong _ \- musk and peat and something he could only describe as  _ sinister _ \- and it made the developing organs in his mouth  _ ache _ . 

 

And it was entirely on purpose, which was the only reason why Jack  _ wasn’t _ pushing the bitch off him or squirming away. 

 

“And here I came by  _ just _ to say hello,” Wuya crooned - she knew he didn’t have the hormonal control to  _ ooze _ out his scent the way she was. She also knew exactly how uncomfortable it made him, “See how my favorite boy genius was doing.”

 

“Fine, thanks,” Jack sniped, “Bye.”

 

_ She was probably here to steal Shen Gong Wu _ , he thought, since nothing else of his would interest her. It  _ should _ \- his experiments in integrating heylin magic into his tech was finally starting to bear fruit. Not that he was going to give her any ideas. 

 

Wuya snorted, pulling away ( _ thank any dark gods listening _ ). She turned and shrugged, waltzing away, “Suit yourself - I’ll tell Chase hello for you~”

 

Jack grit his teeth - after working together so long, she knew  _ just _ where to stab that knife, too. But he wasn’t an insecure teenager anymore - well, ok, he was still insecure and technically still a teenager - but he was also technically an  _ adult _ , and insecure  _ adults _ didn’t beg their on-again off-again evil partners not to tell their long-time evil heroes and crushes about their difficult puberty. 

 

“No, wait, don’t go,” he deadpanned.  _ Adults  _ just hid their insecurities behind lots of sarcasm, making it  _ sound _ like they didn’t care about things they  _ really fucking cared about ok? _

 

Wuya laughed - she definitely saw through him - and teleported. As soon as the teleportation magic ended - and oh,  _ that _ was the sinister smell, like electrified ozone (while he’d worked over the years to learn how to use heylin magic, he still could call up very little - hence his work on integrating it into his tech) - Jack moved his work aside and pounded his head into the desk with a load groan. 

 

Which, ok, ouch, bad idea. Grumbling, he got up to take a shower and get rid of Wuya’s cloying scent.

 

* * *

 

Chase frowned as Wuya returned to his citadel, her alpha scent coming off strong. He was moving through his martial forms, slowly and with purpose, and the distraction was unwelcome, to say the least. She didn’t dare throw her scent around like that inside of his domain, which meant she must have just come from somewhere else where she felt the need to. 

 

“And where have you been?” the heylin prince of darkness asked, not bothering to open his eyes. 

 

“Oh, just around,” Wuya replied, finding a bench to lounge on nearby. 

 

“Plotting, no doubt,” Chase replied, expecting nothing less. 

 

“Me? Plotting? You wound me,” the witch replied, not even trying for sincere, “Besides, I just went to pay Jackie a little visit.” 

 

_ Stealing Shen Gong Wu, of course. _ The warlord sighed softly through his nose and turned to face her, “I suppose there’s nothing you could do with Spicer that would concern me.”

 

Wuya rolled her eyes, seemingly waiting for something. Her eyes were shining with barely suppressed mirth, muscles tense despite the relaxed posture.

 

Chase narrowed his eyes, and let his mouth open just a bit. He was going to have to find a way to rid of the scent when this was over, but it  _ was _ strange that the witch would be throwing her scent off so heavily because of Spicer. 

 

And then he caught it - just a bare undertone, mostly masked by Wuya’s smell, but it was another alpha scent he was unfamiliar with. There wasn’t enough scent for him to tell much else, but it wasn’t hard to connect the dots - Jack Spicer was an alpha, and no doubt the witch thought it terribly amusing. 

 

The warlord went back to his exercises, “So Spicer is an adult now. Do you have any other  _ inane _ facts to bother me with?”

 

“You don’t think it’s odd?” Wuya pressed, “That that snivelling little worm is a-”

 

“An alpha?” Chase drawled, “I don’t think anything about it, because I don’t care.”

 

“Really?” the witch slumped on the bench, “You don’t think it would make more sense for him to be-”

 

“An omega?” the warlord fixed her in a cold, sidelong stare, “Like me?”

 

Wuya pursed her lips, then sighed dramatically, “This isn’t  _ half _ as fun as I was hoping for.”

 

“When I have I done anything for your amusement?” Chase asked, “Now leave - your scent is disgusting.”

 

With a noise of disgust, the witch ignored him.

 

The dark prince elected to ignore her, subtly continuing to scent the air. He was familiar enough with Wuya’s scent to know which parts were hers - it was the other part that was drawing his interest. While he certainly  _ didn’t _ care about Jack Spicer and the boy’s problems, he’d found the easiest way to control his omega instincts was to indulge them when convenient - and at the moment, they were curious about the new alpha scent. 

 

Most alpha scents were harsh - and  _ heylin _ alpha scents tended toward the acrid. Chase doubted most alphas found his own scent very omega-like, and cared even less. Even still, the warlord found most alpha scents repugnant for that reason - he had no interest in being overpowered by anyone, and alpha scents were - by nature - dominant scents.

 

Except… maybe it was just because it was so weak, but Spicer’s alpha scent was… not. 

 

On the other hand, that it stuck out as not-harsh under Wuya’s harshness was a point to the contrary. To know for sure, though, he’d have to have a better source for the scent. 

 

Well, that was easy enough to fix. 

 

* * *

 

It was  _ not _ Jack’s day. To be fair, it was hardly  _ ever _ Jack’s day, but today was racking it’s way up to one of the worst.

 

It started first thing in the morning when he woke up drenched with sweat, sore all over, and hard as a rock. 

 

_ Oh great _ , he thought,  _ My first rut.  _

 

After taking care of things as well as he could, Jack cleaned off with a cold shower and went to work on his machines as a distraction. Motor oil and grease helped drown out any distracting scents, and chewing on ice helped soothe the ache in his mouth. It was working for the most part.

 

And then the Wu alarm went off. 

 

Jack groaned, accidentally banging his head on a hovering Jackbot as he leaned back from his work. He hissed in a breath, rubbing the sore spot as he glared at the alarm. It had to be today, didn’t it? And it wasn’t like he could just roll over and let the monks at it - like, they’d probably win anyways, but there it would hurt his pride a lot more to just  _ let _ them win than to get beat. 

 

On the other hand, it was really recommended that you  _ don’t _ take suppressants during the first year of presenting, since your body chemistry was chaos enough as it without trying to  _ control _ it. And there was no way he could go out  _ without _ taking suppressants - he already got distracted by the Xiaolin losers, he didn’t need to end up humping one’s leg like a badly behaved  _ dog _ .

 

Making the question  _ is my health more important than my pride? _

 

Judging by the amount of bruises and scars he had from all the showdowns and battles over the years, the answer was pretty fucking obvious. 

 

Choking down some horse pills and a swig of water, Jack had geared up and headed out. 

 

The Wu was in the middle of a grassland in Africa, and the monks were already combing through the tall grass by the time Jack got there. Rolling his eyes and staying back for the moment, the tech genius kept his goggles on and activated one of their new features - magic detection. Looking around, he spotted an object with a glowing aura - bingo.

 

“Jackbots, attack!” 

 

“Spicer!” Omi shouted unnecessarily, “You will not win!”

 

_ Probably, _ Jack agreed, zooming towards the Wu as his bots went after the monks. The suppressants were already making him achy in more of a throbbing way - particularly in the head. His eyes felt like they were on fire, and everything was  _ pressure _ . He was overheating so bad it was making him a little lightheaded - honestly, if he didn’t just snag the Wu and leave,  he’d have to give up. 

 

Out loud, he said, “Eat my dust, Xiaolin losers!”

 

Raimundo broke through the Jackbots attacking him (literally) and leapt through the air to slam his shoulder into Jack’s mid-section, knocking them both to the ground. 

 

“Son of a-” Jack started, rolling away, helipack digging painfully into his back as he did. He panted and curled over - oh, this was  _ much _ worse than usual. 

 

The dragon of wind snorted, not even bothering to get into a fighting pose, “You just never learn, do you? There’s no way you can…”

 

“Don’t you dare!” the tech genius said, seeing the spark of realization in his enemy’s eyes. 

 

“You’re in  _ rut _ ?” Raimundo slapped a hand over his face, “Jack, come  _ on _ , man - even  _ you _ know this is a bad idea!”

 

“Shut up!” Jack replied, picking himself up and looking around for the glowing aura.  _ There! _

 

He activated his helipack’s thrusters to shoot through the grass along the ground, speeding away as more Jackbots went after the Brazilian monk. 

 

“Wudai Crater, Earth!” 

 

It was the only warning Jack got before the ground beneath him rumbled and spikes started to appear in his way. He dodged a few of them, but in dodging a spike glanced off his helipack - breaking one of the thrusters and causing the tech genius to spiral out of control. 

 

“Shit!” Jack yelled, desperately trying not to crash face first into the ground - he was unsuccessful. As he picked himself up, he found his gaze trailing up to the tall figure of Clay Bailey crossing his arms. 

 

The monk’s face was  _ far _ too understanding, “Look, Jack, don’t ya think this was a little… ill advised?”

 

_ Fuck _ Clay smelled good to Jack - like loam and fresh cut grass. It was making the tech dizzy and he  _ hated _ that - hated the way that, even on suppressants, he really,  _ really _ wanted to cuddle into the blond man’s huge arms and-

 

Jack shook his head to clear it and activated the blades of his helipack to fly into the air, “Shut  _ up _ ! I know how to look out for myself!”

 

Clay sighed, getting into a fighting stance, “If you say so…”

 

“Wudai Mars Fire!” 

 

Jack shrieked in surprise and dodged a fireball - only to feel a kick to the back which sent him back to the ground, breaking one of his propellers. Great, now he’d have to ride a Jackbot back - how embarrassing was that?

 

And then it was Kimiko standing over him, hands on her hips and shaking her head, “Just go home - you can always try and steal the Wu later.”

 

The tech genius grit his teeth - oh, the smell of cherry blossoms and burning wood should not be so  _ inviting _ \- and forced himself to his feet, throwing a weak punch because honestly, what else was there now. 

 

The dragon of fire sighed and dodged it easily, “Really?”

 

Raimundo landed next to her, holding the glowing item, “Look, I have the Wu, we’re done, you lost - go  _ home _ , you idiot.”

 

Omi was there next, actually _holding an undamaged Jackbot_ _that little shit_ , “I cannot be imagining the state you are in, Jack Spicer, but judging by the way Raimundo has acted, it cannot be pleasant.”

 

“Hey!” the dragon of wind said. 

 

And then there was a large, warm palm on his shoulder, Clay Bailey pushing up his hat as he spoke over the tech’s shoulder, “Maybe next time, partner.”

 

“I hate _all_ of you,” Jack said, throwing up his arms and backing away from them, “We’re _enemies!_ _Arch_ -enemies! Stop acting like we’re friends and lecturing me like-”

 

“Well, if you’re going to act like a child,” a familiar voice drawled, “You should not be surprised when you are treated like one.”

 

A shiver went all the down the tech genius’s spine, settling fuzzily at the base. In front of him, he saw all the monks immediately lose their looks of concern and settle into fighting stances - not that he needed the show to know who had just showed up. He turned around slowly, a feeling of dread sinking into the pit of his stomach. 

 

Chase Young regarded them all coolly - it had been some time since he’d gone out to fight, or even just observe the Xiaolin warriors. Long enough that he took a moment to note the changes in them - Kimiko had dropped the pigtails for a single braid, Raimundo had grown taller and grown his hair out enough to put in a ponytail, Omi was… the same, and Clay had also grown out his hair, but not as much as his counterpart. And then there was Jack.

 

The teen had dropped the trenchcoat in favor of a regular black leather jacket, red shirt and black jeans. The makeup and hair were the same, but the goggles looked modified and the tech genius had gotten his ears pierced. Other than that, he wasn’t much changed beyond looking older. 

 

Chase opened his mouth just enough to let Jack’s scent run over the olfactory organs there - as stupid as the decision to enter a battle while in rut was, it worked to the warlord’s advantage by making the young alpha’s scent stronger. Burning metal and gasoline, with a tinge of… was that _heylin_ _magic_? Chase arched a brow - if Jack had managed to pick up heylin magic on his own, maybe he _should_ have been paying the boy more attention. For now, he found an answer to his question - Jack’s scent _wasn’t_ dominant. Not by a long shot. 

 

Chase was intrigued. 

 

Jack was not ok.

 

Chase was here. Why was Chase here? Actually,  _ of course _ Chase was here - why wouldn’t his all time idol and crush be here to see him not only  _ fail _ , but fail so  _ bad _ that his enemies were trying to  _ help _ ?

 

And he smelled  _ amazing _ . 

 

Jack couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping, no matter how much he wanted to. This was  _ Chase Young _ . He smelled like sandalwood and leather and  _ holy shit _ did heylin magic smell better on him than Wuya. And those golden eyes seemed to be boring into him. The tech genius was fucking  _ drooling  _ \- literally  _ drooling _ at the warlord’s scent and attention and oh, there was no way he wasn’t about to embarrass himself-

 

And then there was a very broad red back in front of him, and Chase’s darkly devine scent was washed away by loam and fresh cut grass. Jack was suddenly aware that the monks were now in front of him instead of behind them, effectively screening his rut-addled brain from focusing on the warlord. 

 

“Chase Young, for what have you come here?” Omi demanded. 

 

Jack wanted to resent them, but he was too busy covering his mouth and nose and trying to get his head some semblance of in order. Because right now his instincts were  _ screaming _ at him to crawl his way over to Chase and offer himself belly up and hope the heylin prince would be so kind as to sit on his now  _ very _ erect cock and ride him into oblivion. Something about that wasn’t  _ quite _ right, but Jack was hardly in a position to analyze his fucked up biology right now. 

 

“I had a question - one that’s been answered,” Chase replied easily, equal parts irritated and amused at the monks’ intrusion. It mattered little - now that his initial curiosity had been sated, he could wait to investigate further. 

 

“Well that’s not cryptic at all,” Raimundo said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Farewell, Xiaolin warriors,” the warlord said, teleporting away with a smirk. Their confusion would be recompense enough - for now. As he returned to his citadel, Chase pulled up his eyespy orb to watch what happened after he left. 

 

“What the-!” Omi dashed forward, then shook a fist in the air, “Curse you, Chase Young! You will not be getting away with this!”

 

“Getting away with  _ what _ ?” Kimiko asked, crossing her arms, “He didn’t even  _ do _ anything.”

 

“Which means he must be down with something!” Omi insisted. 

 

“That’s ‘up to something’, Omi,” Raimundo said.

 

“That, too!”

 

The dragon of wind shook his head, then looked back to their “arch” enemy and frowned, “Whoa, you ok, man?”

 

Jack growled, one hand on his mouth and the other on his stomach - besides the aches from fighting the monks, his insides were roiling. Probably his instincts warring with the suppressants in a really,  _ really  _ bad way. He also really wanted to bat away the giant ass omega hovering over him, but the hand rubbing circles into his back was actually really nice, ok?

 

Clay looked over to the others from comforting Jack, “I reckon that was a bit like tossin’ a poisoned steak in front of a starvin’ coyote.”

 

The tech genius didn’t like the comparison, but he couldn’t argue with it, either. It wasn’t like he could “eat” Chase, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

“Ugh, we can’t leave him like this!” Raimundo said, rubbing his forehead. As much as he didn’t like Jack, as a fellow alpha, he was  _ very _ sympathetic to what the tech genius was going through - he glanced at his omega comrades -  _ very _ sympathetic. 

 

Omi pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws, handing them to Clay, “Then the solution is simple - one of us returns Spicer to his home!”

 

“You’re helping  _ Jack _ ?” Dojo asked, suddenly slithering out from the grass, “Really?”

 

“I’m right here…” the evil genius managed, weakly.

 

Clay patted him on the back comfortingly. 

 

In his fortress, settling on his throne, Chase rolled his eyes. They were all too soft - as little of a threat as Jack Spicer was, the Xiaolin monks were still  _ far _ too forgiving. 

 

“It’ll be fine, Dojo,” Kimiko said, patting the dragon’s head, “Now, we should start for home - do you need help, Clay?”

 

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” the dragon of earth replied, waving as his friends got on the enlarged dragon’s back. 

 

“ _ Hate _ you,” Jack groused, too sore and uncomfortable to protest. Just the thought of riding a Jackbot home was making him nauseous, and he had little in the way of other option. 

 

“I’m aware,” Clay said with some amusement, activating the Shen Gong Wu. 

 

The evil genius shivered as they passed through the portal, then yelped when he was scooped up by the Southern monk. He tried to struggle, but the omega’s presence was just so comforting to his alpha side that it was weak at best - even for him. 

 

Still watching, Chase frowned at the scene. What was the monk doing  _ now _ ?

 

“Put me down, you-!” Jack sighed, going limp, “Fuck it, I’m not convincing anyone, am I?”

 

“Not really,” Clay said apologetically, putting away the Golden Tiger Claws and finding a seat on one of Jack’s work benches. 

 

“This is the  _ worst _ ,” the young alpha whined, cuddling into the grip against his will, “Just go and leave me to my misery.”

 

“I will - after you’ve calmed down a bit,” the monk promised, unbothered, “After dealin’ with Rai, ah’m a bit worried ya might hurt yourself alone.”

 

Jack felt like gagging at the concern - too bad his alpha side didn’t get the memo. And then something else registered, “ _ Dealing _ with…  _ no _ .”

 

Clay laughed and smiled brightly, “I’ll leave you to your own conclusions.”

 

“Eck,” the evil genius said, “I thought monks were supposed to be  _ celibate _ .”

 

“Only if ya take vows,” the overly large omega replied.

 

“What about Kimiko?” Jack challenged. He wasn’t super interested in the love lives of his enemies, but at the same time learning that Raimundo and Clay had… well, it provoked a certain amount of morbid curiosity. 

 

There was a gleam of good natured amusement in the earth dragon’s eyes, “It’s rude ta talk about a lady’s affairs.”

 

The evil alpha huffed, “So, what? The two of you take turns? Lucky guy, I guess…”

 

“It’s also rude ta kiss and tell.”

 

Jack choked on air - ok, that one he hadn’t expected, “All  _ three _ of you?”

 

Clay shrugged, “Close quarters and thin walls, kind of…”

 

The evil genius sighed, letting the big man trail off. Despite how much it irked and embarrassed him, sitting in the omega’s lap  _ was  _ helping him calm down.  His head still ached, and most of him was sore - but the intensity was dialing  _ way _ down to something manageable. If he waited about ten minutes, he’d probably feel more like he was under the weather instead of dying from the flu. 

 

Watching from his fortress, Chase was… considering. He was irritated, watching the monk and Jack get along - and he was trying to pinpoint  _ why _ . At first, he had just been curious - but the more he watched, the more he  _ wanted _ . 

 

The warlord rose, pacing - being in motion helped him to think. Yes, there was something compelling about Jack’s non-dominant alpha scent. But that alone shouldn’t be causing him  _ this _ much irritation. He looked back in the orb.

 

_ What is wrong with this picture?  _ Chase thought - beyond the obvious Xiaolin/Heylin fraternization. Besides Jack just casually sitting in an omega’s lap like-

 

_ Wait _ . And then it clicked - Jack, a young alpha in (from the smell) near full rut was just  _ sitting in an omega’s lap _ . Chase looked closely - yes, that was it. Jack should not be so calmly allowing himself to be comforted - with an omega right there, he should be trying to dominate and mount. Regardless of his chances of success - and Jack wasn’t even fighting his instincts, he was too relaxed to be having such a struggle. 

 

Which meant that Jack’s instincts…

 

Chase took in a deep breath at the sudden wave of desire that overtook him. Oh, he’d known alphas that liked to  _ play _ at being submissive partners - but when enough lust was involved, their instincts took over and they were back to trying to dominate. They never succeeded, but the attempt was enough to ruin things for the warlord. He’d tried with omegas that liked to top, too - but they always said  _ his _ omega scent was too dominant for them. 

 

The omega warlord felt fangs poke at his lower lip - but an alpha with genuinely submissive instincts…

 

Chase was an omega, yes. Chase was a very dominant kind of omega, but that hadn’t always been the case - before drinking the Lao Mang Lone soup, he was as other warrior omegas. Because Chase Young was an omega - but his dragon was not.

 

And his dragon was  _ very _ interested in a potential partner that could satisfy them  _ both _ \- as was he. 

 

* * *

 

Clay and Jack both stiffened immediately as Chase appeared in the tech genius’s lair, though for different reasons.

 

For Clay, it was because he had never once smelled such a  _ challenge _ in an omega scent before. It was… it was practically  _ alpha _ in intensity. It didn’t provoke the same desire to obey - especially not considering how he had an alpha himself already - but it  _ did _ make him want to immediately back off. It wasn’t hard to guess why. 

 

For Jack, however, it was part mortification at the situation, part immediate  _ want _ because that succulent scent was back and stronger than ever and oh, fuck it, you get the idea. 

 

Chase locked eyes with the other omega, “You should go.”

 

Clay moved slowly, sliding Jack onto the bench as he rose. He pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and stepped a few feet away, “Reckon I should.”

 

The heylin prince watched him stiffly the whole time, only looking away after he was gone. Then he looked back to Jack. 

 

The tech genius was doubled over, holding his mouth and nose, breathing as shallowly as possible. 

 

“Does my scent offend you, Spicer?” 

 

“Wha-?” Jack’s head shot up, “N-no, I… that’s not-”

 

Chase leaned against a nearby counter, crossing his arms, “I know it’s very dominant, for an omega. Most alphas find it repulsive.”

 

“I…” the tech genius closed his eyes, trying to force enough rational thought into his brain to find a way to say  _ I would really really really like you to pin me down and use me as your personal fucktoy _ without sounding insane. 

 

Then again, the warlord flicked an errant strand of hair over his shoulder, “You’re the opposite, now, aren’t you?”

 

Oh, that stung. Jack felt a prickling at the corners of his eyes - Chase must find him gross.  _ Repulsive _ \- all because he couldn’t even get his fucking  _ biology  _ right. You’re not even supposed to be  _ capable _ of getting  _ that  _ wrong!

 

Chase watched the young alpha with intensity -  _ dragon _ intensity. He upped the intensity of his scent - driving the poor boy a little crazy was the only way to be  _ sure _ . 

 

Jack’s knees hit the cold, metal floor before he was consciously aware of sliding off the bench. His mouth was slack and open, tasting Chase’s scent. The suppressants had to be wearing off, the way his head stopped aching. He glanced up, catching the omega’s eyes.

 

Chase was just watching, posture relaxed - even if his eyes were boring into Jack. 

 

_ Probably in disgust, _ the tech genius thought, unable to stop himself from crawling across the floor to the warlord’s feet. Once there, he slowly found himself rolling onto his back -  _ just  _ what he’d  _ not _ wanted to do earlier. Jack screwed his eyes shut - he didn’t want to see the look of condescension  _ this _ little display was going to get him. 

 

Instead of a noise of disgust, though, Chase was… purring?

 

The tech genius whimpered when he found himself hoisted up into the warlord’s arms - then shivered as his head was tucked against Chase’s neck, right against the omega’s scent glands. 

 

Jack couldn’t help it - he pressed his face against them. 

 

The heylin prince of darkness chuckled, and sat on the bench his alpha had been on before - feeling the petty desire to erase the other omega’s scent. In the intervening years, Jack had actually grown a few inches taller than Chase - it wasn’t an issue for the warlord’s strength, but it did make positioning a little awkward. 

 

“Why couldn’t I just be a stupid omega,” Jack muttered, unable to stop the actual omega from pushing off his jacket, “Then I could have done  _ one thing _ right…”

 

“I wasn’t aware you thought of me as a failure,” Chase said softly, the hand curled around the boy genius’s back stroking over his alpha’s ribs as he settled the young man back in his lap sans jacket. His other had was cupped under Jack’s knee - he let it trail up the black-clad leg. 

 

“Wha…?” the tech genius was having a  _ very _ hard time focusing, especially with the hand that was sliding up his thigh and inward, “I… I wouln’...”

 

“I am not anything like what your modern society thinks an omega should be,” the warlord went on, purring at the way the young alpha clung to him without trying to take control, “And if you were anything like a ‘traditional’ alpha, I would not be here.”

 

Jack shivered - oh.  _ Oh _ , wow. Okay. 

 

The hand slipping under his shirt wasn’t helping with cognizant thought, either - the smooth, warm hand curling sharp nails against his stomach. 

 

“Any other alpha,” Chase went on, voice smooth and dark and right in his ear, “Would be trying to straddle me and make me submit. But you…”

 

The alpha whined, “I like… living, thanks…”

 

Chase chuckled, unbuckling his alpha’s pants and slipping his hand under the waistband, “Self-preservation has little to with a lust-blind mind.”

 

Jack just panted heavily, shivering and rubbing his face against the omega’s scent glands as his cock was pulled out and stroked with a sure, steady hand. 

 

The heylin warlord purred louder - being scented gave him a subtle buzz of pleasure, much like alcohol. Being scented with a very pliant, eager alpha in his lap just compounded the feeling. 

 

Jack came with a gasp, pressing as close to Chase as possible and very daringly pressing his lips against the omega’s scent glands while his whole body tensed. When he wasn’t stopped, he continued pressing feather light kisses against the dark prince’s neck as his mind went hazy with afterglow.

 

Chase purred his approval, wiping his hand off against his young alpha’s pant leg. Oh, this would do  _ very _ nicely. 

 

“Jack,” the warlord said, tasting the name, “How would you like to spend your rut with me?”

 

“Please?” the alpha replied, biting his lower lip, “I mean… if that’s… uh…”

 

“If I had a problem with it,” Chase said, standing and teleporting them to his throne room, “I wouldn’t have offered.”

 

“That makes sense…” Jack said, trying to get more of a hold on himself. It was hard when… well, when  _ he  _ was hard. And when Chase  _ fucking _ Young was offering to be with him during his first rut. 

 

Jack changed his mind - this was  _ totally _ his day. 

 

And then his back hit the stone floor, and there was a hand on his throat and a naked heylin warlord straddling his lap. He shivered as Chase’s hand pressed against the scent glands on either side of his neck - not as large as an omega, and not typically used for the same purpose, but pleasant to touch all the same. 

 

Oh, this was so,  _ so _ his day. 

 

“You don’t have a problem with this position, do you?” Chase asked, then considered before adding, “Alpha.”

 

Jack gulped, and shook his head fervently, “What… whatever you want…”

 

“Say it,” the warlord said, smirking with gleaming eyes as he pressed back against his alpha’s very much still hard cock. 

 

The feel of slick against his head made the tech genius’s breath hitch and his hips cant up - not that Chase was letting him go anywhere. His shaky hands found the warlord’s hips, and he licked his lips, “Whatever you w-want… o-omega.”

 

Said omega purred - and then sunk onto Jack’s cock.

 

Jack scrambled to… he wasn’t really sure, actually, but he couldn’t help but writhe. His hands dug into the hard, toned skin of the omega above him -  _ shit _ , did the warlord feel  _ amazing _ . Warm and tight, but smooth from slick and just so… so…

 

Chase keep his breathing even, but his mouth was open to taste his alpha’s scent while he fucked himself mercilessly on the young man’s member. He hadn’t found anyone suitable to do this with in  _ centuries _ \- and it was well worth the wait. The blunt, black-painted nails dragging down his thighs, the pale body beneath him  _ easily _ held in place - not that it needed to be. 

 

Jack came again embarrassingly quickly, but really, who could blame him? It wasn’t like he was actually softening any time soon, anyways. Getting ridden hard by your long time idol could really kick start a rut. 

 

Chase leaned down, moving his hand away and tilting his head up. The alpha beneath him purred and nuzzled the warlord’s scent glands -  getting a little more daring with tongue and teeth. Just little nips - it wasn’t like the heylin prince of darkness was ever going to let Jack  _ bond _ him - he wasn’t rut-addled enough to believe that.  

 

Except that was  _ exactly  _ what Chase had in mind. 

 

* * *

 

Clay got back to the the temple first, and used the time to bathe. As much as he’d been happy to help out someone in need, he didn’t want to deal with Raimundo getting into a huff at one of his omegas being covered in another alpha’s scent. As logically as his fellow dragon would understand the situation, that wouldn’t change his instincts. 

 

He was just finishing up by the time Dojo landed with the other monks. 

 

“You’re already back?” Kimiko asked - since they’d both become omegas, they had a pretty easy time understanding each others’ instincts.

 

“That Spicer didn’t try anything, did he?” Dojo asked, wringing his hands, “He was pretty far gone.”

 

Clay shook his head, “Nah, he was harmless.”

 

Raimundo tried to be subtle about scenting the air, “How long have you been back?”

 

“Long enough,” the dragon of earth replied, taking the diplomatic approach and wrapping the alpha in a one arm hug.

 

The Brazilian monk snorted, but didn’t pull away, “So what happened then?”

 

“Yeah - I can’t imagine Jack calmed down that fast after the way the battle went,” Kimiko added. 

 

“Indeed,” Omi nodded, trying to appear knowledgeable, “Especially with Chase Young there to bear witness to his humiliating defeat.” 

 

“Well…” Clay rubbed the back of his neck, “That’s the thing - Chase Young is why I left.”

 

“Huh?” Raimundo asked, frowning. 

 

“Chase Young up’n appeared in Jack’s lair and… well, I think I might understand how an alpha feels when challenged now,” the dragon of earth said. 

 

“Wait… are you saying Chase got mad because you were helping out Jack?” Raimundo arched a brow. 

 

Clay nodded, “More like possessive as a ‘coon fighting another one for a trash bin.”

 

“First of all, you just made that up,” Raimundo said. 

 

The dragon of earth grinned. 

 

“Second of all - that’s not even how that  _ works _ ,” the Brazilian alpha went on. 

 

“Raimundo is correct!” Omi said, “Omegas are not capable of such aggressive behavior!”

 

“Ex _ cuse _ you?” Kimiko asked, putting her hands on her hips, “I’ll show you the kind of aggressive behavior omegas are capable of!”

 

Omi threw up his hands and waved them, “Ah, no, what I meant was-!”

 

Raimundo wrapped an arm around Kimiko’s shoulders, “You know what he meant - come on, it  _ is _ weird.”

 

Kimiko fumed for a few moments more, then sighed and crossed her arms, “Yeah, ok - but it’s not like Jack’s acted like a normal alpha anyways. Maybe they’re just like, suited for each other?”

 

“But Chase Young  _ hates _ Jack Spicer!” Omi said, “Why would he change his mind so quickly?”

 

“Well, maybe he likes Jack more than we thought,” Clay shrugged, “Anyways, ah’m not too worried about it. Though I doubt we’ll be seeing Jack at a showdown any time soon.”

 

* * *

 

The warlord teleported them to his room - he liked being on top, but you didn’t need to be on top to _be_ on _top_. And the floor was not ideal for comfort. Chase rolled so that Jack was on top, settled between the omega’s thighs. 

 

The look of pure, confused awe was adorable. 

 

The warlord reached out and pulled at the alpha’s shirt, “You should get undressed.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Jack said, only pulling back enough to pull off the shirt and wiggle out of his jeans and shoes. 

 

Chase smirked, purring, “Now you should come down here and knot me.”

 

“Kn-kn-kn-” the alpha cut himself off with a surprised groan, hips thrusting forward just a bit. 

 

The warlord reached up and tugged the evil genius down with a hand on the back of his neck, drawing him into a kiss. Jack whined in surprise again, stuttering, half aborted thrusts picking up as the kiss went on with plenty of tongue. Chase ran the tip of his forked tongue over the roof of his alpha’s mouth, easing the soreness of the developing olfactory organs there. 

 

Then he pulled back, moving to whisper in the boy genius’s ear, “You heard me, alpha~”

 

“Y-yes, omega,” Jack breathed, and that was all the encouragement he needed to bracket the warlord with his arms and thrust in earnest and  _ holy shit he was fucking Chase Young _ . 

 

Chase watched the young alpha above him - the sheen of sweat on the snow white skin, the way those fiery red locks were sticking to his face as he concentrated. It was… more than acceptable. In all the years he’d been alive, he’d never found a submissive alpha - and he wasn’t about to pass up what was quite literally a once in a thousand years opportunity. The omega smirked, and tilted his head back to expose his neck. 

 

Jack whined, but obediently kissed and nipped at his - at Chase’s neck as he thrust into that warm, slick, welcoming-

 

“You want to mark me, don’t you?” Chase cooed, “Jack?”

 

The alpha hissed, picking up the pace.

 

“I want that too - alpha,” the omega said. 

 

Jack nearly bit his tongue as he shot up, panting and pausing to look down at -

 

_ Perfection _ . Gleaming muscles, that silken black-green hair spread out around that achingly beautiful face and those golden eyes trained on him. Those eyes that positively  _ glowed _ with amusement as the omega smirked. 

 

“Are you going to refuse me… alpha?” Chase asked, looking excited by the prospect, tongue flicking out playfully. 

 

“But… but you… I…” Jack whined and closed his eyes, shaking his head to try and clear his fuzzy thoughts. There was no way - Chase didn’t even  _ like _ him - 

 

The warlord reached out and cupped the alpha’s jaw - Jack nuzzled against his hand, shaking with the effort it was taking to keep still. Clearly, the past was not so easily forgotten - Chase was actually a little impressed. 

 

“I have never met an alpha that shivered at my command,” the omega said, “That bowed to my will completely - now that I have, I intend to make it mine. To make  _ you _ mine, Jack Spicer.”

 

The young alpha opened his eyes, bleary with lust and on his last ounce of reason. 

 

“Of course, if that’s unamenable to you…” Chase opened his mouth and inhaled softly, “I smelled it before - you’re learning heylin magic, aren’t you?”

 

Jack nodded, unsure where this was going.

 

“Bond me, and I’ll teach you,” the warlord said, “You’ll have that apprenticeship you always wanted - and so much  _ more _ besides.  _ Me _ .”

 

None of that was a relationship - but a relationship was something Jack had never expected (with anyone), and what Chase was offering was…  

 

_ Fuck it, who needs all that sentimental bullshit anyways? _

 

Chase laughed as his alpha started up again and bent down with a growl to  _ bite.  _ The omega purred as he felt Jack’s knot swell, honestly pleased that the young man had managed to break skin while marking him. He knew that as long he’d offered enough - though admittedly, it had taken more than he’d expected - Jack would… well,  _ bite _ . 

 

His alpha pulled back and lapped softly at the wound, purring and close to falling asleep. He pushed up to look down at…  _ his _ omega, and just the thought made him feel warm and content and  _ sated _ \- not that he was having trouble at that end. 

 

“Well, look at that,” Chase said drily, poking his alpha in the nose, “You’re a perfectly functioning alpha after all.”

 

Jack blinked a few times, then snorted and moved to nuzzle  _ his _ omega, “You’re already regretting this, aren’t you?”

 

Chase blinked in surprise at the move - at how  _ comfortable _ his alpha already was. He’d expected it to take longer - then again, it was, to his knowledge, Jack’s  _ first _ rut. And the gentle nuzzling at his neck was… nice. So he wrapped his arms around his sleepy alpha with a smile, “Not quite yet, but I’m sure we’ll get there.”

 

Jack agreed sleepily - the hand running through his hair was really nice. The difference in stamina between them was already ridiculously obvious - normally it was the  _ omega _ falling asleep, and usually after a few more rounds.  _ Oh well _ , Jack thought,  _ Chase doesn’t seem to mind. _

 

Chase did not mind, as a matter of fact - he found it kind of… cute. Besides, stamina was something they could work on - they had a lifetime, after all. 

 

* * *

 

Wuya had entered Chase’s citadel for a reason - she knew she had, but for the life of her, she couldn’t remember what it was. 

 

“Did you want something?” Chase asked charmingly, running a hand through red hair.

 

Jack, for his part, looked mortified at being caught in the middle of… well, giving his omega a blowjob on the warlord’s throne. The alpha’s whole face was red - almost the same shade as his hair, in fact. 

 

And it was very obvious from the smell that they were…  _ bonded.  _ Just the thought that  _ Jack _ had managed to  _ mark _ Chase was… it was just… 

 

Chase leaned down, and tilted Jack’s face towards him by cupping the teen’s chin. He spoke right next to the boy genius’s ear, tongue flicking out to lick the shell, “Don’t pay attention to her…  _ alpha _ .”

 

Said alpha visibly shivered and - after a moment of hesitation - turned his attention back to his bondmate, “Yes, omega.”

 

It suddenly clicked into place for the witch, and she made a noise of disgust as she left. Jack Spicer being the  _ worst _ alpha she had ever met made him the  _ perfect match _ for the worst  _ omega _ she’d ever met - the imitable Chase Young. 

 

She had never before been so  _ personally offended _ at something that had nothing to do with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you all to know that the working title of this fic was "ABOh No".
> 
> Also, I might write my first (and likely only _ever_ ) mpreg because the idea of Jack knocking Chase up and then freaking the _fuck_ out about it while Chase himself is super chill and composed is hilarious to me.


End file.
